


Over and Over

by suoye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 補檔~燉肉而生的腦洞
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. One nights stand

炮友分很多種，在上個月走進酒吧之前，隆二沒想過自己會有個"炮友"。一開始他們是在酒吧的兩個陌生人，各自在位置上靜靜的品嘗杯中的酒。  
工作不順的隆二沒什麼交談的心情，只想靜靜的把酒喝完，然後洗個澡睡覺。對方長像出色，自然引起許多人的興趣，但對方偏偏沒有理會其他人的邀請，逕自走到他的旁邊。  
兩個人拉進的距離阻擋部份搭訕的男女，周圍的視線對隆二沒什麼影響，他還在思考該怎麼繞過梁柱，畫出能讓大家滿意的設計圖。  
香水的味道縈繞在鼻尖，帶著木質調的基底搭配蓮花給人高雅莊重的感覺，讓他有些好奇。  
收到他疑惑的視線，男人有好的露出帶著梨渦的笑容，朝他點頭示意。對方也許是想圖個安靜，隆二得到結論，點點頭繼續思索他的問題。  
「很煩惱？」男人微笑問道。  
帥哥搭話成功率高不是沒有原因的，隆二眨眨眼，果斷拋棄梁柱的問題。「沒事。」  
男人又笑了，淚痣在他臉上絕對是加分，一對眼睛像帶著電一樣，讓人想靠近。對方伸出食指輕戳他的眉頭，動作率性卻不覺得輕浮，但是舉止間透露出來的邀請已經足夠明顯。

隆二抓住對方的手指，一時間不知道該做什麼反應，不想拒絕也沒膽量做出其他表示。不過對男人來說，握住不放的舉動已經是答案。  
他靠上前咬住隆二的下唇，在他驚呼的同時悶住他的聲音，兩種酒精的味道混在一起，腦袋亂成一團的隆二分不出來，而對方扶著他後腦的手掌稍加力道，加深他掠奪的程度，交纏的舌頭能把人的意識勾走，隆二尾椎發麻，覺得下腹已經有反應了。  
也許過了五分鐘？反正這個吻在他們的喘息下稍停，周圍的男女已經去尋找其他目標，隆二的左手碰到桌上的酒杯，正巧給他借口轉移視線，男人直直盯著他唇的模樣看起來想繼續接吻。  
獨身好一陣子的隆二徹底被挑起欲望，他一口將杯中的酒飲盡，餘光瞄到男人也跟著他的動作，他抓起自己的包，讓男人勾住他的手臂往外走。  
「去哪裡？」站在酒吧門口，男人舔舔唇瓣又露出微笑，那模樣色情的要命。  
隆二忍不住又親上去，胡亂往旁邊建築物比劃幾下，他們顧不上在街道上接吻的畫面會有多荒唐，腦袋發熱的親到他們都喘不過氣之後，才往酒店方向走。

他們替對方退下衣物，材料極好的西裝很糟蹋的散落一地，一直蔓延到浴室，他們在花灑下慵懶的撫摸彼此的身體，不厭其煩的親吻，男人將手伸到他後面時隆二有點驚訝，但也沒有特別抗拒，把腦袋擱在男人的肩膀上，在他耳邊悄聲說他後面沒什麼經驗，潤滑劑得用多點，讓男人期待的呻吟，把他壓在牆壁上，激動的在他的胸口製造一堆痕跡。  
他們濕淋淋的走出浴室，相當不負責任的放任身上的水沿路滴，房間的燈光昏暗，但是男人的眼睛亮的有如火炬，像是在盯著獵物的蛇，想將對方的一切都看得清楚。  
隆二雙腿大開，一隻腳掛在男人的肩膀上，側著臉把呻吟和悶哼埋在床單上，潤滑劑把他的下身弄得更濕，兩個人都急迫的不願再蹉跎。  
「套子在哪裡？」男人把頭髮往後撥，喘著氣問。  
隆二放下自己的腳，把枕頭移開找到兩片，相當有自覺的拆開其中一片，要幫男人套上。  
「另一個給我。」男人開口要求，正準備要犧牲他的尊嚴替對方服務的隆二訝異的頓住，一臉困惑。「繼續啊，不是要幫我套？」  
隆二拿對方跩跩的姿態沒輒，替對方套好，看著對方把另一片放在旁邊，沒有要禮尚往來的意思。「…？」  
男人看出他的疑惑，笑的很壞的把前端插進穴口，結果這個動作讓兩個人都哼出聲。「…你也太緊…」男人咬牙說，被勒的有點痛。  
隆二喘著氣，試著放鬆一點，太緊張讓他全身肌肉都相當緊繃，幸好男人動作也沒有太粗魯，否則這下也許會見血。  
他們充滿默契的放慢速度，然後成功的完成第一次完全的插入，隆二忍不住把手放在腹部，好像這樣就能感覺到對方埋在他體內的位置。男人的吻不像之前急切，配合緩慢的抽插給彼此時間適應，隆二舒服的磨蹭男人的腰間，開始體會到樂趣後就貪心的想要更多。  
一次稍加力道的深入引出他更多的渴求，雙腿夾著男人的腰催促對方動作再快一點，男人跟隆二的身體非常契合，輕鬆的抓到他的敏感點，幾下之後他的腿再度被男人抬到肩上，進入的更深，太久沒有性讓他特別敏感，快感堆疊的快速一下子就將他推向高潮。  
液體射在在兩人的腹部之間，跟水滴與汗水混在一起，隆二一邊高潮一邊嗚咽著承受對方更重更快的動作，汗水直冒，房間的冷氣根本沒有作用。  
隆二緊抓著男人的肩膀，咬著下唇承受一下比一下更重的撞擊，然後…終於，男人到達高潮，力竭的趴在他身上。  
被當成床墊的隆二心滿意足的抱著身上的人，慵懶的撥著男人黏在頸後的頭髮，雙腳仍環在對方的身上。  
呼吸逐漸平穩的男人拍拍他的腿，撐起身把套子取下丟掉，才重新坐回床上。  
隆二混身赤裸，身上留著剛才瘋狂的痕跡，他的肌肉線條很美，腹肌與腰線勻稱好看，鼓起來的胸肌隨著喘息而起伏，修長漂亮的雙腿微微彎曲，他的腿在男人中屬於細的，但他雙腿富有肌肉，讓那對腿鮮活有力，然後是他纖細的腳踝，男人都可以想到一手掌握住的畫面。  
隆二詫異的發現男人再度”蓄勢待發”，記得對方帶給自己多大刺激的身體跟著熱了起來，剛才他們狼吞虎嚥，急著止飢解渴，現在他們可以花更多時間去慢慢享受。  
隆二舔著上唇，看著男人拆開新的套子。


	2. Booty Call

電話毫無預警開始振動的時候，主人正在思考設計圖的細節，太過專心，以致於還要別人提醒才回過神接起電話。  
「你好？」今市隆二解鎖手機，注意力仍在眼前的電腦上。  
「你好，周末有空嗎？」  
「…啊？」隆二半晌才聽懂，來電者顯示『おみ(Omi)』，是個陌生的名稱。「你是誰啊？」  
「…上個月的酒吧？」電話那頭的人給出提示。  
隆二臉不受控制的發紅，他躲到電腦後面，深怕同事注意到自己。「你怎麼有我的電話？」  
察覺隆二的窘迫的男人發出很好聽的笑聲，刻意用很低的聲音回答：「你猜？」  
隆二拿開手機，慌慌張張的逃離辦公室，還冒失的撞到門口的盆栽引來主管的注意，見狀他只能瘋狂的比劃，努力傳達這通電話很重要的訊息。  
「喂喂喂？Hello？」  
「我在。」  
「…我還以為你生氣了。」  
「…沒有啦…。」隆二忍不住咬住手指「我只是嚇到了。」  
男人的聲音讓隆二想起他們在床上廝混的一些畫面，例如他被困在床與男人身體之間，抬高臀部大張雙腿任人宰割，重覆男人在他耳邊說的各種羞恥的放蕩話，還呻吟的超大聲。隆二跺腳，想甩掉那些畫面，但是上湧的血液仍使臉的紅到不行。  
「你睡得很熟，所以我擅自輸入我的電話。」男人解釋，「我還想跟你見面。」  
隆二蹲在地上把自己埋在膝蓋裡，縮的像顆球，臉熱到快冒煙。「我不知道…」  
「還是你這周末有事？」  
「…是沒有…」  
「你周末下班後過來，正好可以去餐廳吃飯。」男人似乎挺習慣用發號施令做總結，細節行雲流水，安排的滴水不漏「酒店地址我等等傳給你，房間的費用一樣我付。」  
「…不是這個問題…你…」  
「你可以叫我Omi。」  
「Omi…」隆二節節敗退，雖然外表總讓人覺得果斷且充滿魄力，其實他性格溫吞、隨和，還有點優柔寡斷，遇到真的強勢的人，很容易任人牽著鼻子走。  
「周末過來吧，我很想你。」男人…Omi低聲給出致命一擊，聽到這句話，隆二根本沒辦法拒絕。

周末晚上赴約的時後隆二緊張的快吐了，身上的西裝束縛感好重，領帶勒的他呼吸困難，冷氣夠冷他卻一直冒汗。   
他提早一小時到附近，不想顯得太過迫不及待，所以走到附近的蔦屋書店（Tsutaya bookstore）消磨時間。   
漫無目的的在雜誌區晃幾圈，他往樓上販售音樂CD的樓層前進，在試聽幾首音樂之後，他的緊張感消退不少。   
看著CD背後曲目表的時候，有人戳戳他肩膀。  
是OMI。  
隆二摘下耳機。  
「你也喜歡他們的歌嗎？」 Omi一身黑色的西裝和深藍色的大衣，有不近人情的冷酷精英架式。   
「Omi？嗯…對啊…」見面之後的隆二反而找回步調(或者不知道做什麼反應)，他們也不過是兩個在城市裡有過一夜交集的人，他幹嘛這麼緊張？  
Omi的笑容很好看，長而上挑的眼尾在隆二眼裡，總覺得每個眼神都充滿挑逗意味，相較於自己的窘迫，對方表現得很自然，動作親暱的環上他的腰。  
「吃飯了嗎？」Omi問道。  
「只吃一點。」隆二誠實回答。  
Omi勾著他的肩膀往外走，在他耳邊輕聲說：「那我們去吃飯，等一下換你餵飽我。」  
隆二耳朵都紅了。

第二次之後，他們的約會變成例行公事，隔週末在附近的酒店約見面，Omi在床上的鬼主意特別多，有時候創造出熱辣煽情的美好回憶，但失敗也是特別可觀的，例如他們嘗試過的冰火五重天，臣差點凍傷，隆二舌頭也凍的發麻，兩個人又尷尬又好笑，最後只好沖個澡、蓋棉被純睡覺。他們會在床上休息時聊聊最近的藝術和電影，分享對最近社會狀況的想法，意見不同時會有爭執，但也能尊重對方的意見。  
隆二很珍惜在一起的時間，契合價值觀與想法讓他期望更多，偏偏Omi每次打電話來邀約的見面地點都選在附近的高檔酒店，明顯對兩人關係的想法僅此為止。隆二自然不敢奢望Omi隨口邀他看展覽的認真程度，用平日晚上都要加班當作拒絕。Omi笑笑的，拉著他一起去沖澡，隆二松一口氣的同時也覺得失落，期望能夠得到愛情的自己簡直太傻。

隆二對『談戀愛』這件事情的關注度並不高，偶爾在夜深人靜，結束自主加班躺在寬大的床上之後，才會想著如果旁邊有人真好。讀書期間他曾與人交往過，所以很能理解有人相伴的好處；分手之後一開始有點不適應，但他沒有哭天搶地，也沒有寂寞致死，他們還有聯絡，還是很好的朋友。  
Omi不一樣，即使不知道他的本名，但Omi就是能佔據他的腦海，笑臉與說話的聲音在隆二一個人的時候，總會帶給他折磨。就在他象徵性的邀約過後，隆二才明白，他想要更多，而且早已經陷入希望渺茫的戀情裡。

Omi傳簡訊說他這周末必須出差，約他下星期二見面，隆二很猶豫，已經好多天沒看到Omi了但是平日晚上見面的話，隔天他要怎麼上班啊？  
隆二猶豫了很久，最後還是理智的回覆，說我們週五再見面。  
Omi過了很久，只回他一個😭，圖案可愛的不像是真的在難過。  
週五隆二沒有接到Omi的電話或者訊息，再次通話已經是一個月後，Omi傳簡訊約在第一次見面的酒店。  
偏偏這週五隆二忙到不行，他狠下心拋下組員先跑，趕到酒店已經慢了三十分鐘了。  
「抱歉，我…」  
Omi將他拉進房裡，砰的一聲關上門，將隆二抵在門板上親吻。  
兩個人吻到喘不過氣來才分開，Omi將隆二摟在懷裡，啃咬他的頸側埋怨道：「你好慢！」  
「抱歉…好癢！」隆二進門根本沒有看清Omi的模樣，但是他臉上的冒出的鬍渣磨著自己的頸子，讓他癢的忍不住想閃躲。「Give up! Give up! 不要再磨我了！Omi！」  
「這麼快就投降啦？」  
隆二摸摸對方的短的刺人的鬍子，覺得對方精緻的臉上粗曠地鬍渣也是超有魅力，討好的主動獻吻。  
Omi嘆一口氣，低聲埋怨一句：「真拿你沒辦法。」

難怪大家都會說小別勝新婚，隆二覺得今天晚上的一切都足以和他們的第一次媲美，即使他們沒什麼前戲，像個急躁的衝動的青少年，套子戴上就猴急的進入正題。隆二的西裝褲子落在地上，可憐的皺成一團；半退的外套困在臂彎間，敞開的襯衫扣子掉好幾顆，抵在門上承受撞擊的背部隱隱作痛，再次被頂到敏感點的隆二沒站穩，全靠Omi深埋在他體內的部位與背後的門支撐，刺激地讓他尖叫的達到高潮。  
Omi特別喜歡延長他的快感，頂到他受不了哭出來的樣子，隆二瞧他笑嘻嘻的模樣就來氣，更別說他還假惺惺的吻去他臉頰上的淚水。  
「我的背痛死了…」隆二推開Omi的臉，聲音啞啞的充滿委屈。「放我下來…」  
Omi鬆開隆二，撿起地上的西裝褲，放在椅子上，再幫他將剩下的衣服脫下，黏糊的在隆二光裸的肌膚上烙下無數的吻。  
隆二被他撒嬌的動作逗的笑，禮尚往來的幫Omi退下衣物，基本上除了拉鍊敞開之外，他穿得還算整齊，足以證明剛才有多急。

周六的上午，房內的電話鈴聲喚醒縮在被窩裡的隆二。櫃台小姐柔聲詢問是否要加長服務時間，揉著眼睛的隆二原本想看看時間，沒想到Omi還躺在他旁邊，對方總是在睡夢中離開，隆二根本沒見過他的睡顏。  
「先生？」  
「啊，不好意思，幫我加長吧！」隆二撥撥身旁男人蓋到臉上的頭髮，看對方熟睡的樣子，不忍心把他挖起來。  
昨天隆二實在拿精力旺盛的Omi沒轍，隨他折騰的昏睡過去，偷偷親一下Omi的臉頰，隆二下床盥洗。  
Omi睡的真的很熟，隆二洗好澡，穿好衣服他還躺在原處沒動過。  
隆二拉上窗簾，留下紙條，安靜地離開房間。  
夜晚的幾個小時裡，他可以霸佔Omi，到了早上，就該清醒的面對現實。


	3. Lovers

那天之後，Omi兩個月都沒跟他聯絡，一開始隆二還能用太忙碌當藉口，時間拉長到兩個月，隆二猜想兩人已經走到結局了。因為自己付清房間的錢，所以Omi不高興嗎？還是他已經對他厭煩？  
疑問沒有解答的隆二埋首於工作之中，周末將以前的朋友和同學都挖出來，約時間吃飯，或者回老家，陪伴父母。生活的比之前還要忙碌，空虛卻仍然像個黑洞吞噬著他，特別是他一個人靜下來的時候，那些與Omi一起度過的夜晚反而成為夢魘。  
他們的工作室終於趕在期限內完成家具展覽設計案，採用最新的環保材質當作主題，一方面規劃互動式遊戲區以增加一般民眾親近感，另一方面規劃更多國語言的展覽招商當作指引，讓主辦單位與參展的廠商非常滿意。  
以往家具展的展前的宴會通常不會邀請設計師，但由於這次的出色設計引來各國的記者，甚至不需要費用就有新聞媒體協助宣傳，主辦單位破例邀請整個工作室的設計師一起參加。  
晚上沒事閒得發愁的今市隆二自然跟上，宴會觥籌交錯，表面上放鬆實際上卻是套近乎最好時機，禮貌性的與工作上有接觸的人打過招呼，寒暄客套一番之後，他躲去宴會廳的禁菸陽台。  
隆二掏出手機，悶悶不樂的翻找歷史訊息，試圖從中挖出一絲蛛絲馬跡。  
「跟你說，這邊不會有人。」一個熟悉的聲音自陽台的門口傳來，隆二下意識地回頭，來者一頭黑髮，鐵灰色的正式西裝相當合身，勾勒出修長挺拔的身材輪廓。「以往禁菸陽台都乏人問津，躲在這裡準沒錯。」  
「山下健二郎？」隆二吃驚的呼喚來者的名，不敢相信會在這裡遇到老熟人。  
「？」對方吃驚的回頭，還沒來的及從打臉的疼痛裡回神，就被新的衝擊嚇到：「隆醬！」  
「好久不見！健醬」隆二張開雙手迎接對方。  
「真的啊！嚇死我了，沒想到會在這裡見面，最近還好嗎？」山下健二郎上前給他一個大大的擁抱，還幼稚的把隆二抱起來轉一圈。  
隆二哈哈大笑，雖然口中斥責對方不得體的行為，但臉上滿是笑容的模樣，毫無說服力。一開始他還沒留意到對方帶進來的人，等到他瞄到有個人影還在門邊時他已經轉上好幾圈。  
那個人看起來好像Omi啊…  
健二郎開開心心的在他臉上親好幾口，摟在懷裡開心的介紹道：「廣臣，他是今市隆二，空間設計師；隆二，他是登坂廣臣，進口家具公司的老闆，我的大Boss。」  
Omi…登坂廣臣和隆二認出彼此，登坂廣臣朝他眨眨眼，究竟是在表示高興還是暗示他閉緊嘴巴？隆二時在猜不透，只好選擇一個最安全的方式。  
「你好，我是今市隆二。」他用相當公式化的表情，伸出自己的手。原本信心滿滿，沒想到Omi…登坂廣臣收起公式化的笑容，嘴角不悅的撇著，眼神也冷的可以。  
「登坂廣臣。」他面無表情的伸手，握的力道不小。  
「我好想你啊！隆醬，你搬家沒？」健二郎機動的問，手臂自然的搭在隆二的身上。  
「…搬了。」隆二收回發麻的右手，擠出笑容回應。  
「那你把地址傳給我，我去找你。」健二郎說，親暱的捏捏隆二的耳朵。  
對兩人互動自然，看在別人眼裡，卻是充滿親暱與曖昧。登坂廣臣輕咳一聲，拍拍山下健二郎，意味深長的說道：「你還要準備其他展會。」  
「…欸？我？」  
「對，你。」  
山下健二郎開心的笑臉逐漸降低燦爛度，他皺起眉頭。「…你是認真的？」  
「我剛剛決定的。」登坂廣臣點頭。  
山下健二郎張嘴，發現說不出反駁的話，只好重新閉起來，哭喪著臉道：「隆醬，我下次再找你，誰叫有人要壓榨我呢？」  
隆二乾笑幾聲，登坂廣臣阻止健二郎來拜訪充滿避嫌的意味，是不希望自己的朋友跟他有牽扯嗎？為什麼要刻意絆住別人？但是登坂廣臣這個舉動一點意義也沒有，他跟健二郎在一起的時間絕對比登坂還長，介入的舉動實在很多餘。  
山下健二郎終於察覺到氣氛不對，他來回打量隆二和廣臣，滿臉疑惑：「你們認識？」  
隆二還沒開口，登坂廣臣搶答，推著健二郎離開：「不是你剛剛才介紹嗎？」  
兩人走出陽台之後，茫然的隆二手機收到一封新的訊息。  
『等我。』  
文字看不出情緒，但是隆二就是覺得登坂廣臣在生氣，惴惴不安的在陽台上來回踱步，不知道第幾圈才發現男人一直站在陽台的門邊，透過玻璃看著他。  
被發現的登坂廣臣推門踏進陽台，說他在生氣，好像也不是，面無表情的臉找不到蛛絲馬跡，弄得隆二更加緊張。  
兩個人站在陽台大眼瞪小眼，最後還是登坂廣臣耐不住氣開口。  
「你為什麼都不聯絡給我？」  
其實已經緊張到腦袋放空的隆二沒聽清，傻傻的「啊？」一聲，幸好登坂廣臣知道他偶爾會神遊天外的習慣，非常有耐心的重複一遍，只不過這次的音量與語氣更加強烈。  
「…我可以聯絡你嗎？」語畢的隆二差點賞自己兩巴掌，他問的這個是什麼問題！？  
登坂廣臣先是一愣，隨即嘴角微勾，露出淺淺的笑容。  
隆二寒毛立刻豎起來，以他的經驗來說，這表情之後的男人特別能折騰，常常搞的隆二又痛苦又舒服，汗流浹背累個半死。對方見隆二縮起脖子，明白對方腦袋在轉什麼，笑得更愉快。  
「你笑什麼笑！」隆二惱羞成怒，有時候真討厭自己一害羞會立刻表現在外表上的反應，一點隱藏的機會都沒有，他掩耳盜鈴的摀著耳朵，眼睛用力瞪著對面的人，試圖表達自己在”生氣”。  
登坂廣臣笑的露出白皙的牙齒，綻放出深刻的梨渦，他大步走過來，拉住反射性想退後的隆二，將人扯到懷裡，用力抱緊。  
隆二埋在對方的頸窩，木質調的香水味盈滿鼻尖。  
「隆二。」登坂廣臣在他耳邊輕輕的叫喚：「今市隆二，快點喜歡上我吧！」  
耳邊的熱度燙的他酥酥麻麻的，隆二咬著唇試圖緩和自己傻到不行的笑容，現學現賣的在男人耳邊道：「廣臣，登坂廣臣。」  
他在男人臉頰上啄一下。  
登坂廣臣等半天沒有聽到下文，鬆開隆二不高興的問：「你的回答呢？」  
「啊？還要說什麼？」隆二傻眼，親一下不夠喔！  
「說你喜歡我啊！」  
隆二翻白眼，登坂廣臣跟他在床上認識的Omi差不多，鬧起來跟孩子沒什麼區別。  
他果斷地往宴會廳裡走，登坂廣臣追上來，沒說話，但八成又再不爽。  
隆二忍不住笑了。

兩個人在坦誠心意之後，順理成章的討論起第一次的”約會”。不過當天在宴會結束後已經很晚，兩人在眾目睽睽之下只得各自離去，約好隔天一起用餐。  
可惜，計畫趕不上變化。  
隔天一大早，廣臣邀請山下健二郎一起喝咖啡，在山下健二郎一臉茫然、今市隆二昏昏沉沉，登坂廣臣直磨牙的詭譎氣氛中，抓著還在打哈欠的隆二的手，發表交往宣言。  
這下今市隆二徹底清醒，山下健二郎噴出嘴裡的咖啡。  
「就是這樣。」登坂廣臣嫌棄的避開噴濺在桌上的咖啡，不忘繼續宣示：「下次要約隆二得先經過我同意。」  
「…你跟他說了？」今市隆二看著山下健二郎，恍然大悟，一大早的發神經原來是前男友大嘴巴了。  
「…你跟他交往？」山下健二郎與今市隆二對視，一臉訝異。「什麼時候！？」  
「四五個月前。」隆二摸摸鼻子，心虛的擴大計算範圍。  
「……」見朋友兼工作夥伴與他現任的男友在面前竊竊私語，登坂廣臣不是滋味的瞇起眼睛，指甲不悅的敲擊桌面。  
「…我們現在是朋友，你千萬不要誤會，隆二跟我真的只是很好的朋友！」健二郎敏銳的查覺到危機，舉起雙手作投降樣。  
「我知道啊，畢竟你是”過去式”了，不是嗎？」登坂廣臣還沒忘記昨天晚上聽到山下用懷念語氣，談起碰上前男友的喜悅，瞬間讓剛榮升男友角色的人嚐嚐醋味。  
「…呃…」能不能好好說話！  
「健醬這個大嘴巴……」隆二嘆氣，別人前男友的身分都是後來才揭曉的，哪有交往第一天就全部攤牌的啦！  
山下健二郎放棄抗辯：「好吧，你對他好一點，別看他這副模樣，其實很脆弱的。」  
「………」隆二一臉感動，惹的登坂廣臣一言不發的怒瞪。  
「…不會吧，這樣你也能生氣？」健二郎放棄溝通，拿著自己的咖啡站起身。「上班啦！散會！」  
隆二親暱的捏捏廣臣的肩膀「今天一起吃晚餐。」  
登坂廣臣露出微笑，拿起咖啡跟上他們。

交往半年後，兩個人的公寓一前一後的到期，順理成章的開始同居。健二郎知道後，時常來他們家拜訪，幾次吃醋後無果，廣臣無奈的讓步，放任兩個湊一起只剩三歲的好朋友下班在客廳打遊戲。健二郎來的太頻繁，甚至還領到一把鑰匙可以來暫住客房玩遊戲打通霄，害得他們同居之後的夜晚生活品質大大下降，拐隆二進行床上運動都特別艱辛。  
忍無可忍的登坂廣臣決定不再姑息。  
不久後，公寓換上新鎖，登坂廣臣逮住下班剛進門的隆二，像惡霸一樣把人扛去床上，一頭霧水的人眼睜睜的目睹廣臣站在他面前脫個精光，在對方餓的像要吃人的眼神下明智的選擇配合。  
前戲差強人意，但他們駕輕就熟，三兩下就成功合為一體。雙腿大開躺在他身下的隆二滿足的輕哼，色情的舔著唇誘惑還不夠，還催促的縮臀夾他好幾下。  
廣臣摟住他的腰把人抱到懷裡，隆二頓時因為上半身的重量吞的更深，舒服的配合起來。一開始還由他主導，但是廣臣開始出力挺腰、在他腰部施力往下數次之後，隆二只有全盤接受的份。  
原來快感也會達到讓人害怕的程度，他就像是顆水泵，湧出的液體弄得交合處濕黏無比，製造出曖昧的聲響，坐在男人身上的隆二被逼出慌張的泣音，聽起來像是嗚咽的小動物充滿委屈，又可憐又可愛。這個姿勢進入的太深，直攻敏感點，而他在高潮邊緣太多次，因為性事過於激烈而手腳發軟。  
「廣臣！」隆二終於忍不下去，大聲叫出戀人的名。  
男人雙手在隆二的背後交叉，死死壓住左右邊的肩膀，插的又深又重，但總算沒有再給予更多的刺激，抵在那邊享受壯烈的成果。隆二摟得比他更緊，指甲陷在廣臣背部的肌肉裡，很痛，但是跟澎湃的情潮比較之下是如此微不足道。漫長的高潮讓他們有些恍惚，半晌才回過神。  
結束之後，隆二討好的舔舐他的嘴唇，像小動物一樣不得章法，仍在喘息的廣臣滿意的張開嘴，再一次和他接吻。  
「我肚子餓了。」隆二說，聲音帶著可愛的鼻音。  
「…健二郎好像還在外面，放他進來？」登坂廣臣提議。  
「健醬有來？」隆二傻眼，剛才他叫那麼大聲。  
「他人在外面進不來，放心。」  
隆二不懂為什麼進不來，明明就給他一把備用鑰匙不是嗎？不過沒聽到就好，讓人聽床腳太丟臉了。  
兩人還在膩歪，站在門口提著好幾袋食物的山下健二郎忍無可忍，把兩人份的食物丟在門口，順便把毫無作用的鑰匙丟進信箱，提著自己的晚餐瀟灑離去。  
就是背影有點孤單+寂寥。

FIN


End file.
